The Epic of Sonic
by Adammw
Summary: This is the tale of Sonic, if he met his friends under my pen
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN SONIC**

**Alright Sonic is 21 in this fanfic I'll get you the rest of the ages as sonic wikia allows**

**Tails- 14**

**Amy- 18**

**Tikal- unknown due to situation (we'll go with 20)**

**Blaze- 20**

**Shadow- Physically 21 (created over 56 years ago)**

**Cream- 12**

**Yes I'm a procrastinator now shut up! I also have frequent writers block. **

This is where the story begins, an epic tale of love, loss, adventure, and lemons

Chapter 1

My alarm buzzed 7:15AM, "Why the hell are you going off? It's Saturday." Like always I had forgotten to turn off my

alarm. I decided to get up anyway, and after some burned toast I thought it would be good to get dressed. I selected a shirt that said 'I got 2 Chaos Emeralds RIGHT HERE' with an arrow pointing down, and a pair of jeans. I put on my shoes that everyone knows me for my 'Speedster' brand, red with a white stripe. I grabbed the keys to my apartment and ran out the door locking it on the way.

I ran down two flights of stairs and saw black object, I was going too fast to stop. I hit it full force. "OW!"

He said "what the hell is wrong with you dude, I think you broke my rib asshole." He was really pissed at me, not how

I wanted to spend my day.

"Sorry man, here let me take you to the hospital." I reached out my hand. He flinched, "What's wrong with calling an

ambulance?" this guy obviously didn't know me. "Well I'm much faster than any car." I picked him up and strung him over

my back, then sprinted to the hospital. his weight slowed me down a little, but not much.

After about ten seconds we made it to the hospital "NURSE!" I still had energy from that run. A cute nurse ran up to us and asked "What is the problem?" She asked I was a bit distracted by the cleavage poking out of her uniform.

The guy on my back spoke up "Name: Shadow, Problem: Thought to be broken rib, I need an X-ray STAT!"

She ignored me and ran off, I set Shadow down on a chair. "So, Shadow huh? Ya got a last name?" I intended to become friends so he wouldn't press charges.

"No, I was manufactured. I'm the prefect life form, but that is my past. What about you I don't know your name, or shall I call you Lightning McSpeedy?" Shadow managed a laugh even in his condition.

"Call me Sonic, I don't have a last name; never knew my parents." I looked at my feet and thought that I was being rude so I looked up.

Just then a voice over the intercom said "Shadow to room 1 to see doctor Tikal"

"That would be me" Shadow limped off not asking for help, I caught up and put an arm around him as support until we got to the room.

"I'll take the patient sir." Tikal, I presume, grabbed Shadow and put him on the bed. This left me with an unsure feeling about myself, what now?

"It's okay Sonic, go on leave I know you have a life to attend to." Shadow said with a dry chuckle, then he coughed up blood.

"Nurse Rose! We need to operate" Tikal seemed very calm.

In a few moments the pink hedgehog that greeted us ran in "Y-yes Tikal what do I need to do?" She seemed a bit flustered, I never was very good with a social situation.

"Get the civilian out of here Amy, I'll put the patient under." I wondered why Tikal would use 'civilian'

Amy pushed me out and said to me "When I'm done in here, do you wanna go for a walk?" I realized her cream fur patch turned light red, she was all pink now.

"Yes Amy, that would be fun."While my reply seemed calm I was thinking: I HAVE A FUCKING DATE WOOT!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sonic or any of his buddies, damn you SEGA**

**oh and Jet will never be in this fanfic because, who the fuck even remembers him?**

Chapter 2

I was feeling tense, why? It was just a date with a hot nurse, any 21 year old would be uncomfortable in this situation. Just then Amy exited the Operation Room.

"How is he?" I still felt like crap for hitting him

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but during the operation his bones reattached themselves. I guess he has amazing healing properties." She looked at me with what appeared to be lust.

I figured I would take advantage of her lust. "Hey nurse Amy, can you give me a full physical. It has been a while since my last one."

**LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING** oh why the fuck am I doing this, this is why you read these fanfics **LEMON WARNING **yeah right nobody gives a damn

_sick pervs _ **LAST LEMON WARNING**

Amy smiled and pulled me into an examination room, and locked the door. Amy then pushed me onto the bed. She slowly unbuttoned he uniform, and removed what would be a nightmare for the FCC, but a dream for me seeing her luscious breasts barely being held back by a petite red bra was heaven for me. I noticed her pants were still on.

"Hey Amy, do you want to slide out of those pants, for me?" I winked hoping to get the message across.

"Sure, but you have to take off your shirt and pants also, Sonic." Amy giggled and started to strip off her pants showing her red thong.

I took off my pants and hilarious shirt, I had a four pack of abs. _DAMN IT I FORGOT I WENT COMMANDO TODAY! I hope she doesn't think i'm trying to go too fast._

Amy looked at me and pushed my legs apart, she knelt down and began to lick my now hardened manhood. She put my seven inch member into her mouth and used her tongue to wrap around it. She kept a steady pace so I decided to clip off her bra and guess how big her amazing breasts were. I did just that, when her bra fell to the floor I rubbed her breasts an wondered how big these gifts to mankind were. 32A, no a bit bigger; a B cup perhaps, but what size, I gonna go crazy they're just so damn soft.

Amy let out a soft moan, I guess her beautiful boobs were her soft spot (no pun intended). I was getting close to my climax, fuck Amy is good at this.

"Amy, I'm gonna CUM!" As if a command on my word my body did as predicted and I climaxed in Amy's warm mouth, some escaped and got onto her breasts but the rest she happily gulped down.

Next thing I know Amy is sliding off her thong that hid nothing and everything, and I was ready to go again.

"Okay Sonic for this part of the exam you're going to have to lie down." Amy seemed very happy when I complied. She sat on top of me and I got aroused very fast seeing her in this position, then she slowly picked up her rear and positioned it over my dick. She had a tense look on her face so I decided to do something stupid.

"Amy, are you a virgin?" I felt weird asking the question, but if she was then the situation was very delicate and needed a gentle approach.

"Yes Sonic, yes I am." Amy seemed very ashamed.

"Amy, had you told me, I would have treated you differently."I said blushing.

"Really Sonic?" Amy was starting to get redder herself.

"Yeah, this is how a girl is supposed to feel when she loses her virginity." I smiled and pushed Amy onto the bed, then I kissed her. When our lips met time itself stopped, our tongues were at war in the middle of the kiss. A full minute passed where we did nothing but enjoy each other's embrace, then I broke the kiss to move down to her breasts. I licked one and fondled the other, then switched. I moved down and kissed her stomach, Amy let out a soft moan. The coup de grace, I moved to her womanhood, and kissed and licked her clitoris.

After a full minute she relented and started to beg me "Sonic please FUCK ME." Amy desperately wanted me in her, when I positioned myself over her I prodded her soaking wet entrance a few times.

"Amy are you sure you want this?" I need to make sure, she nodded. I slowly pushed into her tight vagina, thrusting only as fast as she could handle.

"Sonic I'm going to to _CUMMMMM_!_"_ Amy was lost in the experience.

"Amy do you want me to cum in you" I felt like an ass asking that question. She nodded.

"Please cum inside me Sonic." The look on her face was one of pure ecstasy.

I ejaculated inside of her, she moaned with absolute pleasure.

A knock on the door " HEY ROSE WE NEED THIS ROOM FOR REAL PATIENTS!" Tikal.

I decided to answer for Amy "GODS DAMN IT TIKAL CAN'T YOU LEAVE HER ALONE FOR ONE DAMN HOUR!" I could feel Amy and Tikal blush as Amy was exposed and Tikal found out what was going on from a male voice.

We decided to put our clothes on and say our goodbyes, for now.

**from the writer: What adventures await our hero, PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I LOSE CONFIDENCE AND STOP WRITING **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: BEFORE I BEGIN THIS CHAPTER I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I OWN SONIC**

**SEGA: THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, DO YOU WANT TO DIE**

**Me: No but I..**

**SEGA: GET IT RIGHT OR GET YOUR ASS A LAWYER **

**Me: damn it all, I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS OR ECHO, but who the hell wants to own ECHO, or JET for that matter?**

**Sonic: DAMN IT SHUT UP AND PUT ME IN THE ACTION AGAIN MORON!**

**Me: Hey talk like that to me again and I'll make you a nerd who gets nothing from girls but black eyes GOT IT!**

**Sonic: yes sir...**

**BACK TO THAT PLOT THINGY...YEAH THAT THING...OH AND A SHOUT-OUT TO MKSfan14, MY FIRST REVIEWER, THANKS FOR GIVING ME THE WILL TO PUSH ON**

* * *

><p>I decided to take Amy up on that offer. "Hey Ames, where d'ya wanna go on our date?" I asked as I put my clothes back on.<p>

"Ames?" She had an inquiring look on her face.

"It's my pet name for you Amy, do you like it?" I wasn't sure how this would turn out.

"Oh Sonic, I love it. I'll think about your pet name on our date. Just let me change into my normal clothes." She was stunning in her uniform, what did she wear to go out in? She left the room when she was decent.

When she returned my jaw dropped, she wore a pink tank-top to show off her cleavage and a red miniskirt that would shame most anime shows.

"So, shall we go? When you pick your jaw up off the floor." Amy laughed, her laugh was intoxicating.

"Sure thing Ames!" I jumped up and locked arms with her, I was living in a dream.

We left the hospital and were immediately met by an annoying crocodile that wanted to ruin the entire date. The croc grabbed Amy and said " Hey buddy you ever want to see your girl again, meet me in Station Square with five hundred dollars." With that he ran off with Amy over his shoulder.

"OH NO YOU DON'T BUDDY!" I'm pretty pissed right now so I run after him. He was not very fast, so I caught up fairly quickly and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" He made the mistake of looking, he saw my body twist to kick, then he was out cold. As he fell Amy did a back-flip and landed on her feet, then a large bee came up and grabbed Amy.

"Hmm. You too? Well I guess I have to hurt you." I ran in-front of the bee and thonked it right between the eyes, with my fist. Amy fell and I caught her.

"Hey Ames, where do you live? I'll take you home before another kidnapping attempt." I smiled sweetly.

"Just drop me off at Station Square, I have an apartment near there." She was so cute.

I took the long way, knowing we could discuss her likes and dislikes. We got there in twice the time it normally would have taken me.

"Well, see you next time my blue blur." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Is that my pet name, or are you experimenting?" I was blushing a bit

"I'm trying things out see what fits best." She winked and jumped down, I had forgotten I was carrying her. I said goodbye and left, I mean she just got kidnapped twice. I thought to go to a coffee shop and enjoy some overpriced beverages.

I walked into the nearest coffee shop and saw a stunning purple cat working the register.

I realize that although I have a 'girlfriend' that's not to stop me from having 'friends with benefits.'

I walk up to the beautiful feline "Hi, my name is Sonic. What's your name good lookin" I felt awkward when I said it, but she blushed.

**Blaze's POV (that morning) **

My alarm buzzed 7:35 AM, my shift starts at 8 AM. I get up, strip down so I can have a nice hot shower. I play with myself a little in the shower, like always, I'm a 20 year old and live alone what do you expect?

After my shower I put on 'work clothes' and left. I got to The Koffee Kup at 7:55, enough time to put on my uniform. When I was at the counter there was nothing to do until I got off, or at least that was what I thought until Knuckles walks in.

"Hey Knuckles what do ya want? The usual?" I smiled and winked at him.

"Yes Blaze, I want you" He had a lustful glint in his eye.

"Alright, since the boss isn't here yet I guess I can take a break." I enjoyed his visits truly I did, but I never got anything done.

**LEMON WARNING** why the fuck do I do this?

We went back to the supply closet and put a sock on the door, the boss didn't get in till 10 so I was safe. I pulled his shirt off and rolled my finger along his abs, I was getting so wet now. Knuckles removed my uniform and my shirt revealing my B cup breasts.

"Decide to go without a bra today Blaze?" Knuckles was getting hard.

"Yeah I figured why bother? I'm not wearing panties either." I felt my cheeks turn red and the area around me heat up a little.

"Ooohh, this will be fun. wanna be kinky or quick?" Knuckles always wanted the same answer.

"Well, we have time soooo KINKY!" I knew his thoughts, so when I said kinky I pulled his pants off and his boxers also. I slowly removed my pants trying to give him the most pleasure possible.

When my pants were off he grasped my rear and pulled it close to him so he could lick my womanhood. Moans of pleasure escaped my lips, I decided if we're doing this then...

I grabbed his 6 1/2 inch dick and slowly suck it, the temperature in my mouth increasing slowly while I licked his manhood in my mouth. Now both of us were moaning in ecstasy. Before he could climax I stopped and turned my ass toward him. "Not in my mouth my warrior, they will know. Cum in my anus, please." He loved it when I begged, I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain followed soon after by extreme erotic pleasure. His thrusts got faster, stronger and faster still, I was in heaven; when he finally did cum my anus was so warm, I could hardly take it but an alarm went off, a spacial one installed into the supply closet to warn if the boss was early.

"OH SHIT" I was in panic mode now

**Review this to be in control of the story!**

**and again thanks to MKSfan14 **

**Sorry this was so short. I'll do better next time**

**Oh and BTW I use my traffic stats to register my worth as a human being**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sonic or any of the lovable SEGA characters we know and love. I do however own the cool Sonic that has any sense and if there were video games made about him they would sell so much better the the other Sonic games.**

**Sonic: Dude, nobody cares but SEGA, get on with it please.**

(The Koffee Kup 11:50 AM) Sonic's POV

_Well, as long as Amy isn't with me then I suppose I could._

I walked up to the stunning cat who had a warmness about her.

"Hello there cutie, when d'ya get off?" I had the Sonic smooth on full trying to see how many girls I could land in a day.

"My shift stops at twelve, but listen here if you think I'm one of those skanks that will just hook up with you because you're smooth, then forget it!" as she made this mini-speech I began to sweat, noticing that the temperature was rising quickly. Her watch went off.

"Well break time." I was interested in her now and there was no way I would stop. She left the shop and started to run, I could not believe her speed, I took off and quickly caught up.

"HEY! I wanted to apologize for earlier, I'm truly sorry if I offended you." she looked at me, curious.

"I thought I was the only one able to go this fast." her voice contained want.

"Oh, this is as fast as you can go?" I asked challengingly.

"Bring it Mr. confidence." just as she said that I sped off at full speed, but she quickly caught up.

"Very nice, I'm Sonic by the way." I was very interested in this speed demon.

"Well met, I'm Blaze. I control fire." with that Blaze sprinted past me.

When I finally caught up we were out of the city, I thought that we ran far enough so I grabbed Blaze's wrist.

"Tired already Sonic?" Blaze was softly panting.

"Nah. I just thought you should know we're leaving the city." I was exhausted.

"I know, I live out here, it's an easy commute for me and anyone with our speed" Blaze pointed at a house. The house was what looked like solid metal.

"Hey Sonic, would you like to come in for some water?" I wanted to accept the offer but I had passed out.

**Blaze's POV**

It's cute, he gave me a run for my money. I guess I should help him, I decide to carry him inside and put him on the couch while I run myself a cool bath.

When I put him on the couch I kissed his forehead and went to run my bath, I heard a groan as I was undressing.

**Sonic's POV**

"owwwwwch, damn how long was I out?" I try to look around but the couch is so comfy. Wait... couch I passed out on the ground, that means Blaze carried me inside. That is so nice of her, I guess I should find and thank her.

I look around and hear Blaze moan slightly, I'm still only semiconscious so I don't know whats going on. I open the door and see Blaze in all her glory rubbing herself in the bathtub, she is so preoccupied that she doesn't even notice me.

"Is that water cool, because I feel lightheaded." I'm trying to act like I didn't just see her nude, and masturbating in the tub.

"Sure is, would you like to join me?" not the response I expected. I slowly slipped off my now dirty 'Chaos Emeralds' shirt and my grass stained jeans, once again forgetting I was not wearing underwear.

"Blaze this is not what it looks like, I was" I could not finish my sentence because Blaze had gotten out of the tub and put a finger to my lips.

"It's alright Sonic." Blaze's voice was so soothing that I automatically loved her. Then she kissed me. The kiss lasted for about two minutes, then she broke it and looked flustered.

"I'm so sorry Sonic, I'm usually to shy to make a move like that, I" it was my turn to put my finger on her lips.

"It's alright Blaze, let's just listen to our bodies for now." I grinned, and she smiled back.

**LEMON WARNING**

I pulled her into the other room and pushed her onto the couch.

"Sonic you're a bit hasty." Blaze was rubbing herself still.

"You know Blaze, I know you want this." My smile was growing and so was my boner.

"You're right Sonic, my dear; please enter me" Her formality was getting old.

"How about I just fuck you silly and to hell with the repercussions." I had only just realized what I had said

She giggled "Okay Sonic, don't go easy on me."

I began to slide in her when it hit me _You have a girlfriend, douche. **Shut up realistic mindset. **_

"Sonic, Sonic are you okay? You seem a little pale." Blaze snapped me back to the real world

"It's okay, I just need some of your sweet medicine." I winked at her, and pushed the rest of the way in.

But we were both so tired from running we passed out until morning in that position.

* * *

><p><strong>UPON WAKING UP<strong>

_Ouch damn what the hell happened last... oh crapnuggets. I can get out of this situation as long as she is a heavy sleeper, just slide out and..._

"Good morning honey, you ready? We never finished last night." Blaze woke up

_Shit, well I can talk my way outta this. I'm a smooth guy, it's morning right?_

"How about we have some breakfast? I'm a good cook." I knew there was some way to talk my way out of this situation.

"It's 9 PM Sonic" Her expression gave away her thoughts, 'why Sonic, why do you want to leave me?'

**?**

**LAST LINE CONTEST: WHOEVER CAN GIVE ME THE BEST LINE FOR SONIC TO SAY TO BLAZE BEFORE HE BOLTS GETS IT IN HERE AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT**


End file.
